


crimson and clover

by nabisco



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Domestic, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Pining, Songfic, girl idk its 12:07 in the am and im having feelings, i think??, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabisco/pseuds/nabisco
Summary: Now I don't hardly know her/But I think I could love herAlternatively:i listened to the joan jett cover of crimson and clover as a kid and now im writing a ficlet way too late at night
Relationships: Matilda/Tori (Eddsworld)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	crimson and clover

_Now I don’t hardly know her_

When Tori joined Matilda’s 4th Year class, Matilda knew that they were going to be friends. Sure, Tori didn’t know much English, and most of what she said to Matilda involved violent oaths, but that didn’t change anything! She had a certain pull to her, that Matilda couldn’t really describe. Nevertheless, she was going to befriend Tori, if it was the last thing she did. 

_But I think I could love her_

When Tori moved to Britain from Norway at the ripe age of 9, she hadn’t expected much. She certainly hadn’t expected this annoying, hyper, ginger to latch onto her from day one. Matilda never left her alone, always looking over her shoulder, always following behind. At first Tori had hated it. Why would she need someone getting in her way? But by the end of the year, she had come to enjoy Matilda’s presence. After all, she was always there. She defended Tori from the bullies that mocked her accent. She listened intently while Tori explained her lengthy plans of world domination. She never called Tori annoying or weird, which was a welcome change of pace. It was odd, being able to trust someone so much.

_When she comes walking over_

By high school, the two were attached at the hip. They made the most unlikely pair, the contrast of their personalities only strengthened their bond. Their classmates would see them in the halls, with Tori dressed in her signature black trenchcoat, and Matilda decked out in flowy pastel tones, and they would wonder: How in the world did they get so close? But the two of them didn’t care. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

_I’ve been waiting to show her_

By the last year of high school, something had changed. It was a gradual process. Lingering touches that went unacknowledged. Offhand remarks that were just dubious enough in intent as to fly under the radar. Chance intoxicated encounters at parties that neither talked about the next day. It was exciting, a strange middle ground of unknown territory that neither knew quite how to traverse. 

_My, my, such a sweet thing_   
  


The first time they kissed was at their graduation. The two met behind the school after the ceremony. When Matilda told Tori that she’d found an apartment for the two of them, Tori pulled her into an adrenaline-fueled kiss. The barrier had been breached, but neither of them cared. The tenderness of the afterglow was all that mattered to them. 

_I wanna do everything_

The first time Tori called Matilda her girlfriend was the day of Matilda’s college orientation when the tour guide asked if they were sisters. She hadn’t even realized what she’d said until they got to her dorm, where Matilda tackled her onto the bed with a giddy smile.

_What a beautiful feeling_

Matilda reveled in the subtle tenderness that her girlfriend kept hidden from everyone. Everyone except for her. Tori, normally so confident, exhibiting her vulnerability was something she could get drunk on. Seeing the way she showed love, so different from how Matilda did, warmed her heart. Where Matilda loved to make grand confessions of love, Tori showed her affection in smaller ways. It made Matilda see love in everything, in warm cups of tea, in crisp bedsheets, in freshly cleaned floors. 

_Crimson and clover, over and over_

It was perfect.

_Crimson and clover, over and over_

**Author's Note:**

> girl idk i just think they should kiss


End file.
